


I wish I could pretend (I didn’t need ya)

by distancemeansolittle



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distancemeansolittle/pseuds/distancemeansolittle
Summary: Press & Heath realize their feelings for one another during the 2019 World Cup - angst ensues.





	I wish I could pretend (I didn’t need ya)

Christen pulled on her socks mindlessly, lost in her own head. Sliding her feet into her boots, she fiddled with the laces, obsessively untying and retying the knot in search of perfection. Although it was the last thing she wanted – the last thing the team needed – her nervous energy rippled throughout the changing room, a silent cloud hanging over everyone as they got ready for the match.

This game would be different, she knew. After all, everything was different now. Now, their friendship (was it ever just friendship?) was over. She had ruined everything, all for one kiss, and yet she would do it all over again. In a heartbeat.

_Reign it in. You can’t spiral now._

She took a deep – albeit shaky – breath and pulled herself up, trying to ignore the team’s worried looks burning the nape of her neck. Most of all, she tried to ignore the anguished churning of her stomach as she felt one missing look. One person – the most important person – was sitting at the very other end of the room, pointedly staring at her shoes. Tobin.

~ ~ ~

Tobin was hunched forward, her arms resting on her thighs, already fully kitted out. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was the picture of assurance and confidence. Anyone who didn’t know her as well as her team would have been fooled. But she got none of the worried looks. Her teammates knew her more than she knew herself, knew to read the subtle tension in her shoulders and the jittery movement of her calf, knew not to bother her. She needed to process this alone and more urgently, she needed to get her head in the game.

Yet her mind kept wandering to dark wavy hair, laughing green eyes, soft lips… No. She had to stop. This had to stop. Brusquely she stood up, narrowing her eyes in an effort to blink the image away.

_World Cup, Tobin. Semifinals. Focus._

**Author's Note:**

> PRANK Flora en fait jai jamais écrit de fanfiction de ma vie 😂  
Après si tu veux je continue pcq je me suis prise au jeu


End file.
